


It's Dark and There Are Wolves

by darkrhiannon



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: #Fanart, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrhiannon/pseuds/darkrhiannon
Summary: A title page for Lissadiane's amazing story: It's Dark and There Are Wolves(right-click to view in new tab)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	It's Dark and There Are Wolves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lissadiane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lissadiane/gifts).



right-click to view in new tab


End file.
